KaiDo's Love
by Byun Lalla Chan ExoBaby
Summary: Gak ada #plakplakdungdungpret(?)#


**KAIDO'S LOVE**

**Author : Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics**

**Pair : KaiDo/KaiSoo/JongSoo Couple (Kai and D.O)**

**Rating : T agak nyerempet ke M tapi nya**

**Genre : Romance, drabble or ficlet #author bingung#**

**Warning! : YAOI/BL/BoyxBoy/ManxMan, gaje, ancur, gagal**

**Disclaimer : Semua chara yang ada di ff ini adalah milik ortu, Tuhan, dan penggemar mereka. Saya cuma minjem nama mereka untuk membangun ff saya yang ancur ini**

**Summary : Gak ada #plakplakdung(?)#**

**A/N : **_**Annyeong**_**! Ini **_**ficlet**_** KaiDo pertama aku. Moga pada suka yah! **_**Okey, Let's start it**_**! **_**Happy reading**_**!**

**.**

**.**

Sore itu terlihat Kyungsoo sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya, menikmati rintikan-rintikan hujan yang jatuh dari atas.

Tanpa terasa, seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kai…" ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

"Hm?" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Sentak Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Kai? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanyanya.

"Baru saja. Kenapa tadi mengucapkan namaku _hyeong_?" tanya orang tadi yang ternyata adalah Kai.

"_Anni_…" Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya ke depan, kembali menikmati hujan.

"Aku hanya mengingat pertemuan pertama kita dulu." Lanjutnya.

"Saat kau kehujanan sepulang _trainee_?" tanya Kai.

"Eum…" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Bodohnya aku tidak membawa payung hari itu."

"Dan beruntungnya _hyeong_ karena aku yang menolongmu." kata Kai. Kyungsoo pun tertawa kecil.

"Kai…" panggil Kyungsoo lagi.

"_Ne_…" Kai semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"_Saranghae_… _Jeongmal saranghaeyo_…" ucap Kyungsoo pelan seraya menggenggam tangan Kai yang memeluk pinggangnya. Kai tersenyum senang.

"_Nado_. _Nado saranghae changiya_." Bisik Kai tepat di telinga Kyungsoo dan membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Kyungsoo. Menghirup wangi khas dari tubuh _namjachingunya_-nya itu.

"Kai? Apa kau tertidur?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Anni_… Aku sedang menikmati aroma tubuhmu _hyeong_." Jawab Kai lalu mengecup leher Kyungsoo. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya dari leher _namjachingu_-nya itu.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya hingga berhadapan dengan Kai. Menatap mata indah _namjachingu_-nya itu. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama.

"Soo _Baby_, _may I kiss you_?" pinta Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu makin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Kai, mengangkat sedikit kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan wajah Kai, dan lalu menutup kedua matanya. Kai tersenyum menang dan memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo erat.

Kai mulai menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir kenyal Kyungsoo. Mengecupnya ringan. Tapi lama-kelamaan, ia mulai kecanduan dengan bibir itu. Di lumatnya bibir yang ia rasa sangat manis itu.

Kyungsoo pun membalas lumatan-lumatan dari Kai. Lama-kelamaan, lumatan-lumatan itu menjadi semakin bergairah. Kai mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Kyungsoo yang tadi tidak sengaja terbuka.

Kai merasakan kehangatan alami dari mulut Kyungsoo. Ia mengabsen semua yang ada di dalam mulut _namja_ pemilik mata indah ini. Kyungsoo pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Kai, menekannya untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Perlahan Kyungsoo mulai berani membalas _frenchkiss_ dari Kai. Mendorong-dorong lidah Kai dengan lidahnya.

Kai pun tak mau kalah, di lilitnya daging tak bertulang milik Kyungsoo, membuat sang empu melenguh nikmat.

Tanpa sengaja bagian bawah tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Membuat mereka berdua mendesah. Kai kembali mendekatkan _junior_-nya ke _junior_ milik Kyungsoo. Menggesek-gesekkannya pelan. Membuat Kyungsoo merasa sedikit kegelian.

"Eunghh…" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendorong-dorong pelan dada Kai. Kai yang mengerti maksud _namjachingu_-nya itu pun melepaskan ciumannya. Di tatapnya Kyungsoo yang nafasnya sudah terengah-engah itu, bibirnya membengkak dan wajahnya memerah karena ulahnya.

"Soo _Baby_, _I want you tonight_." Bisik Kai seduktif di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya kaget, Wajahnya semakin memerah. Ia menatap Kai yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. Kyungsoo pun mengulum senyum tipis.

"Eum…" Kyungsoo pun mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Memberikan lampu hijau kepada Kai.

"_Thank you Baby_." Kai kembali mencium Kyungsoo dengan mesra. Ia lalu menggendong Kyungsoo ala _bridal style_ tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Meletakkan tubuh _namja _bermata indah itu di kasur mereka dengan perlahan dan mulai menindihnya.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya. Membuat Kai menjadi bingung.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Kai bingung.

"Lakukan dengan lembut." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang merah padam. Kai tersenyum mendengar permintaan _namjachingu_-nya itu.

"_Of course_, Soo _Baby_." Kai kembali mencium Kyungsoo dengan panas. Dan setelahnya mulailah terdengar suara erangan dan desahan kenikmatan duniawi.

**_END_**

**Uwa! Gaje ya? #readers : iya!# Uwa! #jedukin kepala ke tembok# **_**Mian**_** kalo emang gak bagus. Saya masih butuh belajar, hehe. Tapi semoga terhibur lah dengan **_**ficlet**_** ini walau pun sedikit gaje dan ancur (banget).**

**Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya sebagai pembangun yah! **_**Gomawo**_** udah mau baca, muaaaaccchhh :* #kissu#readers : *muntah-muntah*#**


End file.
